Episode 1 (10 November 2014)
Episode 1 of the British soap opera Beverley Terrace aired on 10 November 2014 and introduced 27 regular and 1 recurring characters. The episode was written by Ashley Rivera, who also co-produced the episode alongside Charlotte Smith, and centred around Candice McDowell (Shahnequa Duprey)'s opening party. As well as the revelation of Candice's feud with "teen enemy" Jacqueline Smith (Jennifer Metcalfe), the pilot episode focused on the difficult relationship of twin brothers Samuel Dean (Ross Kemp) and Terry Dean (Terry Alderton) after their mother's death in the prior year, Corin Sanders (Laila Morse)'s realisation that her three granddaughters had resulted to prostitution after being made homeless by their mother, and the tense relationship between Nick Walker (Danny Dyer) and his wife, Sally Walker (Sally Dynevor). Plot 'Part 1' "I Don't Care" by Cheryl Cole plays as Candice awakes on a rare sunny morning in Autumn. Upon hearing her doorbell ring, she excitedly whips on her pink dressing gown and matching slippers and heads to the front door where a delivery man awaits, providing her with a large parcel. After thanking the delivery man, she closes the door and heads back upstairs to her bedroom, gleefully opening the parcel to reveal a long pink dress. She holds the dress in front of her, jumping up and down in excitement of what she sees in the mirror. “Why do I have to dress up anyway?” Charlotte moans, staring unmovingly at the outfit that her mother, Carly, presents to her. Her father, Sam, walks into the living room. “It’s Candice’s opening day, it’s respectful”. He kisses Carly whilst their son, Dan stares in disgust. “Do you two have too?” The youngest of the family, Alex walks in moments later having dressed in the suit. Sam points out his tie is on backwards whilst the rest of the family laughs. Alex rolls his eyes before departing the room, passing his grandfather, Tim, on the stairs. Tim walks into the living room with a look of disgust on his face. "How come nobody woke me up?" Dan and Sam laugh. "Look what the cat dragged in", Sam sniggers, giving reference to Tim's messy hair-do. "Oi. Don't be so horrible." Carly interjects. She turns to Tim. "Anyway, aren't we supposed to be forgetting you? You're on the run from the police." "Oh yeah". Tim laughs until it turns into a sour old-age cough. Candice’s smile fails to fade as she swoons through the square towards a house in which elderly couple Peter and Gemma are situated. Gemma sighs in annoyance after hearing Candice’s loud voice booming through their letterbox. “Opening day! Cocktails here we come!” Peter reluctantly opens the door, greeted by a kiss from Candice, to his shock. She barges through the hallway, entering the living room to present a bottle of champagne to Gemma. “Come on, get dressed! It’s time to party!” Terry kisses his girlfriend Reinette on the cheek and waves goodbye to their young daughter, Laila, before Reinette takes her to school. As they drive off, Terry’s twin brother, Samuel, watches from afar with a cigarette in his mouth. He rejoins his father, Gerry, in the garage. “Why don’t you talk to him? He’s your brother.” Gerry looks disapprovingly at Samuel, encouraging him to speak up about his problems. “I wish I could be successful. He’s got a family, he’s got money. What’ve I got?” Gerry sighs and hands him his wallet, but Terry shakes his head. “I don’t need your charity, Dad.” “You can’t get yourself down about it. Your family left you, it was your own fault.” Gerry’s voice becomes more sturn. “You need to appreciate what you have and you didn’t. You cheated on your own wife with some slapper at the bar.” Samuel seems distracted as Reinette drives by, but soon snaps back into reality, hesitating and stuttering. “She came on to me!” Gerry sighs again. “Oh excuses! Look, just go over there and apologize. Me and him, we’re all you’ve got. Get your act together.” Ben walks in to find Aaron attempting to wake up their father, Dave. He sighs angrily. "Why does he always have to do this?" Aaron huffs. "Not once this year have I seen him leave this chair. I miss Mum". Ben displays a guilty expression as Aaron exits the room. "Oh, make us a coffee?" demands Ben. Aaron peers his head around the door. "You're worse than him!" he replies, sarcastically. Terry walks down Beverley Street smugly, passing the market stalls and capturing the looks of desperate workers, pushing their stock into pedestrians' faces in hopes that they will earn money to put food on the table for their kids. "What are you looking so smug for?" Corin looks confused at his expression as she passes her last tulip bouquet to a wonderer. "Oh nothing, just that I've got the most beautiful girl in the world as a girlfriend". Corin rolls her eyes. Terry walks away, but quickly hesitates. "You couldn't get me one of those roses down there could you?" The bunch leaves her hand, to be replaced with a £5 note, as Terry gives her a subtle wink. "Keep the change." Terry runs off, leaving Corin dazed. "Those where £5.50", she says to herself. As Terry rushes through the street, his steps intertwine with Nick's, who was walking in the opposite direction, causing Nick to trip and fall. "Sorry about that mate, I'm in a bit of a rush." Nick picks up the box he dropped on the floor. "No worries, no worries. Hey, are you going to that party later?" "Uh maybe, I'm not really feeling up to it right now." Nick pats him on the shoulder. "Come on! A couple drinks won't hurt". Terry's worried expression turns to a smile. "Yeah, alright maybe I will." "That's the spirit! I'll see you down there." Terry shakes his hand and the two walk in separate directions. Sally grabs a red-stained cloth, and stares out of the window. After a few seconds, she returns to cleaning Billy's shirt from where he split his soup, despite Billy's attempts to pull away. "Mum, stop." "Cleaning is the best policy!" Sally interrupts. Emily appears sitting on the couch. "No Mum, that's honesty". The door to the living room hurls open. "Here he is, my birthday boy!" Billy smiles after capturing the sight of the large box, going to open it. "Slow down, Billy!" Sally snaps. "The boy can do what he wants." Nick gives her a deathly glare. "A games console! Woah, thanks Dad!" Billy runs upstairs and Emily follows, whilst Nick continues to stare at Sally. Corin walks into her home in a rush to get ready for the opening party, as two taxis pull up on the terrace. The camera fixates on the three pairs of legs which exit the first taxi, before switching to the second taxi in which a further pair make their way out of the vehicle. Corin is shown pacing around the house attempting to get ready, when the doorbell rings. "Oh, not now!" It rings twice more until Corin finally decides to answer it. Opening the door, she is shocked to discover three glamorous looking girls on her doorstep. "No..." Corin tries to find the words to speak. "Hi Nan!" The three girls speak in unison. The camera switches back to the girl from the second taxi, still fixating on her legs, then slowly moving up her body. The girl stops in front of a yet-to-be-switched-on sign that reads Candice's. The camera then switches to reveal the face of Jacqueline Smith, as she sneers. 'Part 2' The party has begun in Candice's new bar, though Gemma and Peter are unimpressed when four strippers enter. The couple decide to make a subtle exit when Candice isn't looking. Bella, Katherine and Stacie sit at their grandmother, Corin's table, seemingly unbothered by Corin's shock. "You can't just turn up at my front door when you've had an argument with your mum. It's uncalled for! I'm calling her. You can go home." The three girls look at each other before Bella decides to speak up. "Mum kicked us out." Corin hesitates. "She's just fooling with you - I'll book you a taxi." "A year ago." Katherine interjects. "She kicked us out a year ago." Corin stares at the three of them, speechless. The sky has dimmed slightly. Several residents are making their way in and out of the party, those exiting stumbling and falling as they hang tight to their countless bottles of Vodka or Red Wine. Across the street, Reinette frantically scourges her bag to find her keys as Laila stares at the drunken neighbors. She puts the key in the door, to find that it was already open. She switches all the lights on, looking worried. "Hello?" She turns to her daughter. "Laila, why don't you go upstairs? Hey? I'll bring you up some Hot Milk." "Okay." A shy Laila replies, hurrying up the stairs. Laila scuttles around the house, turning all the lights on. She enters the kitchen before noticing a vase filled with fresh roses. She smiles. "That man", she exclaims, regarding Terry. She notices a note slanting against the vase, and she goes to pick it up along with the vase. After reading the note, her smile turns to complete horror as she drops the vase, causing it to smash to the floor. "No!" She screams, terrified. Terry stands beside his mother's grave, which reads "Caroline Dean", placing the roses he bought earlier against it. "Gone but never forgotten." He says, mourningly. "Too right", a voice behind him replies. The camera reveals Samuel standing behind him, though Terry continues to stare at the deteriorating gravestone before him. The two stay silent for a while until Terry picks up the courage to speak. "It wasn't her time." A tear roles fast down his face, falling onto the roses. "Time was never on her side", Samuel states. Terry nods in agreement, before finally turning to face him. The two smile at each other. Dave remains on his favourite couch, snoring between every exhale. Aaron sneaks in, making sure he's asleep, before grabbing his wallet from the coffee table. As he rummages through the wallet, Ben silently steps into camera view. "Aaron?" Ben appears confused, as Aaron turns around in shock, dropping the wallet to the floor. Corin sits at the table, still looking confused and dazed as Stacie hands her a cup of coffee. Corin gulps down the first half as the three sisters stare at her. "What have you been doing? All this time? How did you get money to afford them clothes?" Corin's head falls into her arms, knowing that she is wasting her time with the questions. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Stacie is the first to speak. "We wanted to call. But we didn't want to cause a fuss. Then after a few days of walking, we gave up. Met a few geezers in the homeless shelter and they showed us around the town." "We were lost in the middle of London." Katherine speaks next. "We couldn't exactly charge our phones." Corin stares blankly at the table. "Why did your mum never call me? To tell me you were missing?" The three shrugged. "Did you have a job? Any of you?" The sisters look at each other, worryingly. "Well?!" Corin grows impatient, leading Bella to intervene. "Prostitution, Nan." She bows her head down in shame, though it's obvious that Corin is suffering the most. Katherine portrays a guilty expression as she goes to hold Corin's hand, who flinches in disgust. "It was our only option. We had nothing left!" Corin stands, shaking. "You were better than this!" She exclaims, stuttering with every syllable. "You were better than this." Corin walks out of the room. The opening party continues with a first-person shot of Candice's view as she dances, passing through clouds of dancers who create a path in front of her. The Walker family watch as Emily grabs her handbag. "Uh, and where do you think you're going?" Sally says, slurring her words in her drunkenness. "Out?" Emily says, disgusted at the way Sally's acting. "Pfft. Whatever" Sally's behavior causes Nick to worry. "Cut it out". He whispers. "You're embarrassing me." Sally reacts, shouting "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Billy turns to the pair in shock and worry, whilst Nick grabs her to take her home. "I knew this was a bad idea." He exclaims. Billy quietly follows. Terry and Samuel sit on a bench outside the graveyard with a bag of chips shared between them. "I'm sorry about the way I acted when she died. It was totally uncalled for. I'm so sorry." Samuel apologizes. "I just keep thinking. I could've changed what happened. If we hadn't been in the argument she wouldn't have got in that car and drove off. She wouldn't have..." Terry interrupts him to prevent him from saying the word again. "It's not your fault. We couldn't have prevented this from happening even if we tried. We're brothers, we stick together." Samuel smiles. "Blood brothers." Terry smiles back. "What's mine is yours". Samuel displays a guilty expression as Terry scoffs down another few chips. "Do you think I'll ever see my son again?" Samuel's voice crumbles, and Terry comforts him. "You made a mistake. He'll come around." He stares at a picture of Laila in his wallet and smiles. "They always do." The camera repeats Candice's point-of-view shot as the path behind the two sides of the crowd open to reveal a single table. She reaches the table, climbing on to it before continuing to dance. Suddenly, the music shuts off. "Fraud!" shouts a voice in the crowd. Jacqueline makes her way to the front. "Jackie..." Candice whispers, squinting to see clearly. Jacqueline sneers, correcting her. "It's Jacqueline. And this is my bar, not yours. Now get out, before I call the police." She displays her phone, ready to dial. Candice stands, frozen with shock. Credits 27 regular characters are introduced, with Laila Dean serving as a recurring character. In order of appearance *'Candice McDowell' – Shahnequa Duprey *'Charlotte Mellen' – Charlotte Mellen *'Carly Mellen' – Kym Marsh *'Dan Mellen' – Jack McMullen *'Sam Mellen' – Jake Wood *'Alex Mellen' – Keith Rice *'Tim Mellen' - Timothy West *'Peter Ranstone' – William Roache *'Gemma Ranstone' – Lin Blakley *'Terry Dean' – Terry Alderton *'Reinette Wood' – Laila Rouass *'Laila Dean' – Aine Garvey *'Samuel Dean' – Ross Kemp *'Gerry Dean' – Roger Sloman *'Ben Egan' – Nathan Sykes *'Aaron Egan' – Matt Di Angelo *'Dave Egan' – Sean Gallagher *'Corin Sanders' – Laila Morse *'Nick Walker' – Danny Dyer *'Sally Walker' – Sally Dynevor *'Billy Walker' – Tommy Knight *'Emily Walker' – Hetti Bywater *'Bella Sanders' – Jorgie Porter *'Katherine Sanders' – Sacha Parkinson *'Stacie Sanders' – Mimi Keene *'Jacqueline Smith' – Jennifer Metcalfe Category:Episodes